Una niñez en la época colonial
by Mikc
Summary: La triste historia de cómo España tiene que sobrevivir ante su hermanito México (que por esas fechas en Nueva España, un nombre horroroso en la mente del chamaco). Serie de mini historias.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de empezar me veo en la obligación de aclarar que Hetalia no es de mi autoría, si no de Hidekazu. El único que me pertenece es el ingrato de México. Disfruten.

* * *

El pequeño México, que por esas fechas era oficialmente Nueva España (pobre ingrato), expone un gran bostezo señalando aburrimiento, pues es un día normal, carente de aventuras. Se respalda del calor bajo un árbol. Mira hacia el horizonte, encontrando a Inglaterra de la mano de sus colonias.

— Hola, dime niñito, ¿Se encuentra España?

Ignorando la pregunta del rubio, el escuincle avisa a su tutor, usando toda su capacidad pulmonar, de la llegada del país.

— ¡ESPAÑA! ¡VEN! ¡AQUÍ TE BUSCA EL "ANGLOCEJÓN"!

— ¡¿CÓMO QUE "ANGLOCEJÓN"?! ¡MOCOSO INSOLENTE!— Risas invaden la cara de los hermanitos de Arthur. La mano de este sujeta la oreja del moreno, causándole sufrimiento por parte del quejoso.

— ¡SUELTA MI OREJA! ¡ME LA VAS A ARRANCAR Y VOY A PARECER UN FENÓMENO COMO TÚ!

— ¡¿CÓMO QUE FENÓMENO?!— Inglaterra, enojado, casi levanta a México del piso del puro coraje.

Una carraspera detiene la discusión entre ellos dos. España les mira molesto.

— Lo siento— Se disculpa rápido la nación protestante. — Pero este niño debería tener más respeto por sus mayores.

— Sí, perdón por lo de tu apodo— su mano se apoya en la cabeza de su hermano. — Aún le falta aprender modales. Y si vieras cuando lo conocí: era todo un salvaje. Pero vamos a cambiar ¿Qué te parece, Rafael?

— ¡Bah! ¡Como quieras!— Cruza los brazos, ya tiene suficiente con la jalada de orejas para tener que aguantar el discurso del autoproclamado jefe. España muestra ante todos unas tijeras, con su típica sonrisa bobalicona. — ¡Y empezaremos cortándote el cabello!

— ¿Eeeh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué mal te hizo?— es extraño, pero al niño se le ve su carita preocupada. Eso intriga un poco a Arthur.

— Ninguno, y es para que te veas más presentable y aseado. No te preocupes, te lo dejaré tan bien que te parecerás a mí.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Parecerme a ti?!—se ha quedado con su boquita abierta.

— Ya verás lo guapo y decente que te voy a poner, sólo te corto toda tu cabellera.

— ¡Me lo cortabas y no!— España recibe una patada en su espinilla, obligado por el dolor se inclina para masajear la parte afectada, sin embargo, de pronto ya no hay luz. Su colonia le ha puesto una vasija de cobre en la cabeza, no conforme se trepa a su espalda, cruza sus piernitas atrapando el cuello y golpea la vasija con dos cucharones de madera, gritando:

— ¡NO ME VAS A CORTAR LA GREÑA! ¡NO QUIERO PARECERME A TI! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO!

Antonio no tiene idea de que hacer: ya le duele la cabeza pero se le dificulta quitarse a este engendro del mal y peor aún, parece que la vasija se le atoró, y como no ve nada se tropieza a cada rato. Mientras Arthur y Alfred miran asustados la escena de los latinos hasta que una risita sonora les aparta la vista de los morenos.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso se ve divertido! ¡Debería hacerlo!

Ni tardo ni perezoso, el país ''anglocejón'' agarra a Canadá y se lleva a rastras a Estados Unidos. Tiene que huir, México es una mala influencia para Matt.

Y hasta la fecha México no se ha cortado la greña (y sigue siendo una mala influencia para Canadá)


	2. Chapter 2

Malditos gritos que no dejan dormir, pobre inglés, se la ha pasado desvelado por cuidar de sus colonias, hacer papeleos de administración y cosas por el estilo, para que al final no le permitan descansar como es debido, todo por culpa de los vecinos. Se levanta de su cama con el pijama puesta (de esas de camisón a rayas y un gorrito) y su vela encendida, decidido parar todo ese escándalo que España y su colonia hacen en este momento.

— ¡Ni loco me llamaré así! ¡Se escucha muy estúpido! ¡Igual que tú!— menciona muy irritado Rafael, quien ya tiene la voz cansada de tanto gritar.

— ¡Te vas a llamar Nueva España, te guste o no!— España contesta también a gritos, ya viene siendo hora de ser más autoritario con su hermano. Inglaterra ha visto a los que discuten y cuál es el meollo del asunto. Muy seguro decide ir a reclamar directito a la casa de estos.

— ¡Ya cállense! ¡Son la 12 de la noche! ¡Dejen dormir!

— ¿Ya ves? ¡Por tu culpa Inglaterra está enojado!— Rafael hace un puchero.

— Él ya nació enojado. — Dice sin ánimo España.

— ¿Qué rayos? — esto definitivamente molesta al rubio.

— No te apures güerito, horita soluciono este problema. — Antes de continuar, Rafita se aclara la garganta. — Me llamo México.

— Nueva España. — Le responde Antonio ya fastidiado. Inglaterra niega todo esto con la cabeza.

— ¡México!

— ¡Nueva España!

— ¡México!

— ¡Nueva España!

— ¡México!

— ¡Nueva España!

— ¡Nueva España!— Rafa cambia de estrategia.

— ¡México!— y el pobre español cae en la trampa.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo. — La estrategia ha sido un éxito. El niño cruza sus bracitos y sonríe muy confiado.

— ¡Espera! ¡No!— Por más que lo intente Toño, es tarde para remediar el error.

— ¡Jajajajaja! un niño te ha ganado, ¡qué patético! ¡Jajajaja! — Al inglés le ha causado tanta gracia, sostiene su panza con sus brazos— ¡España! ¡¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta de la trampa?! ¡Jajajajaja!

— ¡Ya vete a dormir!— le dice Antonio a su vecino, ya muy cabreado.

— Bien, bien, buenas noches España, que descanses... México jajaja. — El rubio se va a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Hay que admitir que lo hicimos feliz. — Rafa mira satisfecho cómo se aleja Arthur.

— Algo muy difícil. — Fastidiado, España carga a su colonia y se van a dormir.

* * *

Este capítulo salió un poco corto, pero me dio risa cuando España dice que Inglaterra ya nació enojado jejeje, este Rafita le está haciendo la vida de cuadrito al pobre de Toño, aclaro que no tengo nada en contra del español, por si alguien sospecha eso. Espero y lo hayan disfrutado, también espero reviews XD.


	3. Chapter 3

Casi corre por su vida, bueno algo así, digamos que el pequeño Nueva España (que nombre tan gacho) anda como alma que se lo lleva el diablo, tras él le sigue su larga cabellera castaña y Canadá. Pasan a un lado de España, quien se encuentra comiendo pastelillos dentro de su casa, alcanza a su hermano levantándole del piso, ahora ve cómo este chamaco se retuerce en el aire.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Jijo del máis! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡No tienes pruebas para culparme! ¡Así que no me puedes castigar! ¡No puedes comprobar nada!

— ¿Y ahora qué hiciste?

— ¡DETEN A ESE ENGENDRO!

— Oh, ¿Qué tal Ingla…?

Unas carcajadas sonoras interrumpen la pregunta, a España se le desvía la mirada de tanto reír, a quién tiene frente a él es Inglaterra, pero con un estilo muy particular.

— No sabía que tenías esas mañas, ¡jajajajaja! ¡Te las tenías bien guardadas!

— ¡Claro que no tengo esos modos! ¡Soy un caballero! ¡Si estoy así es por culpa de ese enano que tienes ahí!

— Yo te lo juro que yo no fui. Pero te quedo bien el maquillaje. Si ya lo decía Francia: las mujeres se ven mejor pintadas. — Incluso México le saca la lengua, a parte de la burla.

España suelta de nuevo sus risas ante un indignado inglés.

— Namás te falta un bonito vestido y quedarás rechula, en vez de usar esas ropas feas y de mal gusto. Y quitarte ceja. Las mujeres no deben vestir como hombres. — Hace burla Nueva España sin importarle la mirada casi asesina que le lanza Inglaterra.

— ¡Inglaterra no es mujer! ¡Es hombre! — sale a la defensa el pequeño América.

— Eso lo sé, pero parece vieja, yo qué culpa tengo.

— ¡Pues no debiste maquillarlo! — América, indignado, le saca la lengua a su vecino.

— Pos ya lo hice— por fin, le bajan al suelo; el pequeño canadiense va de puntas y muy despacio, tratando de escapar. Pero la mirada furiosa de su tutor lo hizo desistir. Antonio se encuentra un poco perplejo por el hecho de que su hermanito maquillara a Arthur así, hasta se ve bien, nada exagerado ni mucho menos mal pintado. Si fuera menos gruñón...

— Deja de mirarme así. — Dice un poco incómodo Inglaterra, sobre todo al percatarse de la forma en la que España le observa.

— Perdón compa, pero es que no resistí la tentación jajaja, te vi dormido y... — la risa le gana a México y no le deja terminar su frase.

— No es necesario que lo digas. Canadá, te despides de tu amiguito: sé que le ayudaste a hacerme esto. Tendrás tu castigo.

— Oye no la regañes, todo fue idea mía. — Sale México a la defensa de su "amiga".

— ¿No regañarla? —Arthur arquea una ceja. — ¿Piensas que Canadá es niña?

— Pos lo es ¿Qué no?

— ¡Oye! ¡No soy una chica! — suelta molesto el pequeño canadiense.

— ¿En serio? — a Rafa le dicen que sí, un tanto molesto, se despide de todos con un movimiento de cabeza y se va murmurando:

— ¿Qué clase de época es esta en la que los hombres parecen mujeres?

* * *

¡Por fin el tercer capítulo! Ese Rafa es peligroso cuando uno está dormido, pobre Iggy, bueno ya de a perdis no lo maquilló feo como un payaso, en fin, espero que les haya gustado. No leemos luego.


	4. Chapter 4

— ¡Mira México! ¡Tengo aquí a mi amigo Prusia! ¡Es uno de mis mejores amigos!

— ¿Y qué hace aquí?— dice con desgano el menor mientras come un poco de pan.

— Ah, viene para conocer tu casa. Mira, ahí está.

El pequeño ve a lo lejos a un hombre alto, de cabellos albinos y sonrisa confiada, el cual se acerca a ellos y comienza a hablar, interrumpiendo el saludo de la joven nación para dar un discurso.

— ¡Yo soy el gran reino de Prusia! ¡Una nación única y poderosa! ¡Estas de suerte, niño, porque tienes la certeza de ver a un gran guerrero de fuerza inigualable! ¡Deleita tus pupilas mientras puedas! ¡Porque brillo mucho más que el sol y puedo cegar tu vista! ¡Este milagro no ocurre siempre! ¡Así que te doy permiso de que admires a mi grandioso yo!

— Lo único admirable de ti es tu grandiosa estupidez. — Le contesta Nueva España con toda la flojera del mundo.

España tiene que sostener a un furioso Prusia para que no mate a México, quien sigue comiendo pan muy agusto.

* * *

— ¿Tengo que hacer este viaje?

— ¡Anda! ¡Será divertido!

— No creo que sea divertido pasar meses contigo en un barco.

España no escuchó esto último. México mira un tanto triste cómo el barco en el que se encuentran se va alejando de la costa, se despide con su manita de sus amigos rubios. Jamás había dejado su hogar, y todo esto porque la jefa española quiere conocer a ''Nueva España'', nombre que por supuesto, detesta. Según su tutor es bueno que amplifique sus horizontes y demás ñoñerías, por su educación y todo eso. Sigue hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien le carga bruscamente: unos piratas han invadido el barco.

— ¡Suéltame jijo del máis! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Idiota!

En este momento se encuentra en manos del, que se podría decir, es el capitán, y nota, sorprendido, el ave verde que posa tranquila en su hombro.

— ¡Wow! ¡Es increíble que hayas podido dominar a este animal! Pero dime ¿Cómo le hiciste, perico?

— ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Pedazo de imbécil! ¡Yo soy el capitán y merezco respeto! ¡Y sólo por eso te quedas sin comer!

— Que mamila.

— ¿Cómo?

— Aparte de tarado, sordo.

— Suficiente, me verás comer.

El pequeño mira a su alrededor y maldice por tanto "guardia" en el barco que realmente sirvió para nada. El pirata cruza de nuevo a su navío llevando consigo a México, para llegar al comedor lleno de comida suculenta, y eso se sabe por el puro aroma, aquel barbudo amarra al escuincle y le pone frente a él, por castigo a su insolencia, sin importarle que al mocoso se le cae la baba y le pide comida, empieza a comer como una bestia.

— Dame un poco, no seas gacho, ándale, yo no tengo la culpa que el perico te domine.

— No te daré ni un bocado.

— ¡Por favooooor! ¡Muero de hambre!

— Te lo mereces.

— ¡Toñito! ¡Qué bueno que ''vinistes'' por mí!— El infante finge alegría y también ver a alguien fuera del comedor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde está quién?

El capitán, alarmado de que se encuentre un intruso, se levanta de su lugar y desenfunda su espada, lo que nunca sospechó, fue que su rehén ya se había liberado para ese entonces y cuando volteó ya no se encontró con comida alguna.

— ¿Pero qué carajos pasó?

— Estuvo buena tu comida, lástima que no te dejé.

— ¡Maldito mocoso!

El pirata intentó atrapar al niño, pero este le pegó en la cara con un plato. Y los guardias españoles, que ya se habían liberado, encuentran a México muy contento, sentado en el casi cadáver del pirata. España simplemente recoge a su colonia y regresan a su barco.

* * *

Ora les puse dos capítulos, por no haber actualizado (me quedé sin internet) Espero que les guste y se se la pasen suave. Portence bien, si se portan mal me invitan.


	5. Chapter 5

España se encuentra un poco inquieto, luego de meses de viaje por fin va a llegar a su casa, donde se encuentra su jefa, Holanda, Bélgica y... Romano. Por él es la causa de ciertos pensamientos que últimamente lo han invadido en los cuáles los ve peleando por x causa (en su ego, se ha imaginado que ambos pelean por él) y conociendo a México, sabe que es capaz de lastimar a Romano. En eso ve cómo se preparan todos para bajar. Ve que Rafael se encuentra ayudando, le llama, tiene que darle una pequeña charla:

— Mira, México, ya sé que este es un lugar nuevo y no conoces absolutamente nada, sólo lo que te he contado, que no es mucho, pero no por eso tienes derecho a portarte como un malcriado y sin educación alguna, debes respetar a tus mayores, por lo que más quieras, no te metas en problemas, se amable, no te vayas a pelear con nadie y...

Al parecer su colonia se aburrió de sus "consejos" porque ya lo ve caminando por sus tierras, acercando sus pasos hacia Romano, quien se quedan viendo fijos.

— Ya sé quién eres: la nueva colonia de España ¡Pero él es mío!

— ¡Pos sobre mi cadáver, porque es mío! ¡Jijo de la tostada!

Es lo que se estaba imaginando Antonio, pero en eso ve que se dan la mano.

— Hola, soy México, y odio al tarado de España.

— _Ciao_, _benvenuto_, soy Romano, y yo también odio al estúpido de España.

Al parecer, Toño debió preocuparse por él en un principio.

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, espero y perdonen a Rafa, es un engendro del mal.


	6. Chapter 6

Romano y México se encuentran parlando muy amenamente, incluso la nueva colonia le regala un tomate, es cuando España le habla a Rafael.

— ¡Ven! que te quiero presentar a otros países. Ella es Bélgica, una buena amiga.

— Hola. Tienes el cabello muy largo. — Sonríe muy amable Bélgica.

— Hola. ¿Qué haces con ese baboso?— México señala con su pulgar a España.

— Oh vaya, qué simpático— acaricia la cabecita del pequeño, tratando de ignorar lo que recién dijo. — ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

— Bueno pues… recuerdo que Cortés prácticamente me obligó a seguir investigando a ver si había otros territorios. Después de zarpar desde la Española descubrí nuevas tierras, lo vi columpiándose en los árboles, cubierto sólo por un taparrabo, le hablé y se me acercó. Después le acaricié la cabeza y... me mordió la mano.

— Lo recuerdo bien: era un sabor espantoso ¡Puaj! — Dice Rafa haciendo mala cara.

— Entonces ¿Por qué no me soltabas?

— Quería verte sufrir.

En eso ve a un chico muy alto y rubio, con los pelos parados, y sorprendido, México exclama:

— España, no me habías dicho que tenías una palmera amarilla gigante.

— No sé cuánto te costó este mocoso, pero te estafaron. — Comenta molesto Holanda, quien mejor decide marcharse.

* * *

Bueno, este capítulo realmente salió cortito, ese Rafa haciendo enojar a Holanda, lo de la estafa se le ocurrió a una amiga. Nos vemos luego.


	7. Chapter 7

España tiene que ir con Austria para ver asuntos políticos entre ambos, así que de paso se lleva a su colonia para que le conozcan el austriaco, Hungría, Italia y Sacro Imperio.

— Mira México: te presento a Italia y a Hungría. Espero y se lleven bien. Cuídamelo mientras estoy con Austria.

— Descuida, lo cuidaré bien mientras vas a la junta.

La húngara ve cómo México e Italia comienzan a hablar, de su rostro surge una sonrisa un tanto macabra y de sus manos mágicamente saca un vestido.

— Dime México, ¿Te gustaría probarte este vestido?

— ¡Má! ¿Y yo por qué? ¡Si soy niño! Mejor tú vístete de viejo. Se te nota en la cara que quieres ser varón.

— ¿Pero qué...?

— En vez de llamarte Hungría, deberías llamarte ''Hombría'' jajajaja

Más tarde, Austria ve a Elizabetha en una esquina y con un aura muy deprimente.

— Italia, ¿Qué sucede con Hungría?

— México le dijo que debió ser hombre. Desde entonces no se ha movido de ahí.

— Le recordaron su trauma.

Roderich ve a su alrededor hasta encontrarse con la diminuta colonia española, el cual deja de reír a expensas de la pobre húngara.

— ¿Quién es usted?

— Soy Austria.

— Usted sí que se ve decente, se nota que es inteligente y muy cuerdo, no como el ingrato de España, en vez de cuidarme a mí, lo tengo que cuidar yo; como cuando ya iba a tragarse esos hongos venenosos y él ni cuenta, o se iba a caer por un barranco y lo tuve que sostener, pero bueno ¿Por qué teniendo tanta presencia tiene una mosca cerca de su boca?

— ¿Una… mosca…? ¿En mi boca?

— Sí, esa de ahí— apunta con el dedo al dichoso insecto.

— Es… mi lunar. — Afectado por esto, se va a una esquina junto con España y le dice: ¡Quémalo con leña verde!

* * *

Insisto que Rafa es malo MUAJAJAJAJA, pobre Hungría, pero ella se lo buscó. (decidí ampliar un poco más el capítulo)


	8. Chapter 8

Italia se encuentra ayudando a Hungría a recoger la ropa recién lavada cuando una ráfaga de viento se les atraviesa de frente. La razón: Rafael corriendo con los calzones de la jefa española en su cabeza.

— ¡Soy Super Calzón!

Ambas criaturas se le quedan viendo, un tanto cansadas.

— _Sorella_, ¿Por qué existen niños como él?

— La verdad no lo sé.

Y ni hablar de la primera impresión de Sacro Imperio al ver a ese niño moreno, con esas ropas interiores cubrir sus cabellos; en su rostro hubo dos preguntas en una ¿Quién es ese niño y de dónde diablos lo sacaron?

Sin sospechas de lo que pudiese estar haciendo su colonia, España se encuentra un tanto apresurado por terminar el trabajo, cuando una maceta cae, siendo inevitable su ruptura. Renegando para sus adentros, asoma su cara para ver al culpable, quien se encuentra lamentando el accidente, y aún porta esos calzones como sombrero.

— ¡México! ¡Regresa con eso! ¡Si te ve la jefa te va a pegar!

— ¡Cállese! ¡Soy super calzón! ¡Wiiii! ¡No podrás detenerme!

A correr tras el chamaco, Toño casi se tropieza al tratar de alcanzar a ese peque: si lo ve su jefa la bronca que se arma. Por fin, logró quitarle esa prenda que muy campante se presumía cual corona real.

— ¡Oye! ¡Me quitas mi super poder!

— ¡Que super poder ni que nada! ¡Un escarmiento es lo que te voy a dar!

— Yo te dije que no te robaras los calzones de tu jefa, pero no me hizo caso, no lo pude detener, lo siento. —Parece como si hablara con alguien detrás de su tutor, el pobre español siente un escalofrío. Se gira de espalda para corroborar que su jefa le mira con tanto odio.

— ¡No! ¡Puedo explicarlo! ¡Esto no es lo que parece!— se percata de que aún tiene el objeto del delito en sus manos, las cuales esconde rápidamente.

— Y luego dijo algo así de olerlos pero no sé por qué.

— ¡ESPAÑA!

— ¡Ay! ¡Ya pégueme!

Y así, México se va muy contento, a pesar de la masacre que sufre España.

* * *

Aquí dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste.


	9. Chapter 9

— ¡Suéltame jijo del máis! — Mala suerte, el pobre de México ha sido capturado por Turquía, por no hacer caso a las advertencias de España de no ir solo en estos lares, quien se lo manda— ¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño! ¡Baboso!

— Huy, que boquita la tuya. Bueno — Turquía levanta al niño hasta tenerlo a la altura de su cara— me gustan los retos.

— ¡Espera! ¡No te lleves a México!—España recibe una patada en el estómago, dejándole sin aire.

— ¡Sí! ¡Déjame y llévate a España!

— Mmm, no, me gustas como nueva colonia. Te llevaré a casa.

50 segundos después

Turquía regresa con su ropa hecha tiras, con moretones en varios puntos de su cuerpo, sin su máscara, le falta un zapato, tiene su cara rasguñada, su sombrero está todo deshilachado, con sus brazos llenos de mordiscos y un ojo morado. Lleva bajo el brazo a Rafael, quien se le nota muy molesto, lo levanta con una de sus manos y se lo entrega a España.

— Ten, te lo regreso. — se lo avienta a Toño, quien tiene que detener a su colonia, antes de que vaya tras su ''agresor'', el cual huye despavorido.

— ¡VUELVE PA' CA HIJO DE TU CHINGADA MADRE! ¡TODAVIA NO TERMINO CONTIGO! ¡PENDEJO! ¡CABRON! ¡ORA SI TE PARTO LA MADRE! ¡WEY!

— Pero que boca la tuya. — España se encuentra perplejo ante el "amplio" vocabulario de su colonia.

— Tú cállate, que ni siquiera sirves pá defender a tus colonias, tengo que hacer tu trabajo ¡Enclenque!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (y que no hagan enojar a Rafa jeje)


	10. Chapter 10

— ¡México! ¡¿Dónde estás?!— Le llama España un tanto apurado; ese chamaco del demonio quien sabe dónde se metió. Viendo lo que le pasó con Turquía por andar de vago y ni escarmentó ni nada. En verdad que le preocupa, nunca sabe que tiene en mente y si puede meterse en problemas (o peor, meterlo en problemas a él), un tanto cansado por la búsqueda, decide esperar sentado en una banca de madera, pero escucha ciertos ruidos en el almacén, entra y muy torpemente se cae, quedando a gatas, es en eso cuando le ponen cerca de la cara una rata gris, fea, vieja y hasta tuerta, esto asusta bastante al español, quien se desplaza hacia atrás, choca contra un estante, y casi se le cae encima, pero su pequeña colonia muy apenas alcanza a quitarlo.

— ¡Fíjate por donde andas! ¡Menso! ¡Definitivamente hay que tener cuidado contigo!— por raro que parezca, México se encuentra preocupado.

— Lo… lo siento. — Dice casi chillando España, manteniendo sus dedos índices juntos. Nota la rata en el hombro de México. — ¡Ahí está eso! ¡En tu hombro! ¡Quítatelo! ¡Es horrible!

— ¿Eso?— voltea y ve a la rata— ¡Ah! ¡Es Guillermina! ¡Mi nueva mascota!

— No creo que sea una buena mascota. — Ora sí, Antonio llora por su extraña suerte. ¿Por qué, entre tantos animales, a su colonia se ocurre tener como mascota a una rata?

* * *

Esta fue la triste historia de como México consiguió una rata como mascota. Espero y les haya gustado.


	11. Chapter 11

España mira a su hermanito un tanto triste, mientras está sentado en la hierba viendo el atardecer y acariciando a la mentada Guillermina ¿Qué podría estar pasando en la pequeña cabeza del niño? Decide averiguarlo.

— México ¿Qué sucede? te ves triste.

— Es que extraño a la abuela.

Antonio, con toda su compasión y simpatía por su hermanito, se sienta junto a él y le abraza.

— Bueno, pues no te debes preocupar por eso: me tienes a mí.

— Pos por eso extraño a la vieja Azteca.

— ¿Qué?

Ese día, España mejor no se volvió a meter en los asuntos de México

Jajajja, este México, aún estando triste se friega a España.


	12. Chapter 12

México se encuentra caminando por las calles españolas, mirando cómo la luz del atardecer bañaba de dorado los edificios rústicos de la ciudad, pero a Toñito se le ocurrió dejar al pequeño sólo, según esto a enviarle por un mandado a la farmacia (Romano se enfermó por comer muchos tomates, así que España, tan responsable como siempre, envió a Rafael por el medicamento, y a su rata le dio pereza acompañarlo) el problema es que Nueva España no tiene idea de dónde carajos está la dichosa droguería, y se perdió. Aunque en realidad ni le importa mucho, le encanta conocer lugares nuevos. Hasta que al fin encuentra la farmacia, compra lo que necesita y al salir se da cuenta que es de noche; las calles se vuelven un tanto tenebrosas, pero el orgullo azteca le impide al niño echarse pá tras. Sin imaginar los pormenores.

Comienza a ponerse nervioso, pues anda todo norteado el chamaco. En una de las callejuelas escucha un ruido, su curiosidad le hace avanzar hacia el origen del sonido y que en eso se tropieza cayendo encima de unas macetas. Le dolió más que cuando su abuela le pegaba con una tabla con clavo en las nachas. Una señora gorda y fea sale de repente y amenaza a Nueva España con una escoba por haber quebrado sus preciadas macetas, así que el mocoso sale corriendo antes de que le atrapen, sólo que por la oscuridad no se fijó en una cáscara de plátano, la cual pisó y, como la calle estaba muy empinada, se fue rodando hasta estampar su cara en el concreto, eso quizá superó al accidente con las macetas, porque hasta un diente se le cayó (menos mal que es de leche).

— México, ¿Estás bien?— Antonio se acerca a México, al ver la manera peculiar en la que Rafa bajó por la calle. Resulta que España, dándose cuenta de lo insensato e imprudente que fue al dejar a su colonia sola por las calles de Madrid, le buscó desesperadamente. Al estar frente al niño, mucho más greñudo que de costumbre, y molacho, tuvo que aguantar la risa de verle así. México sólo se levanta y le entrega la medicina.

— Ten. Y es la última vez que te hago un mandado.

* * *

Les debo una disculpa enorme por tardarme mucho en actualizar, hubo un problema con mi USB y... se borró todo lo que tenía escrito. Gracias a lovely rrh por dejarme ideas y seguir el fic, les pido paciencia para continuar escribiendo. Nos vemos luego.


End file.
